


The Romance of Utena

by Slant



Category: Le Morte d'Arthur - Thomas Malory, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Chivalric romance, Chivalric romance AU, F/F, Pastiche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the series, inspired by the intro sequence. I can only write armoured knights on horseback one way, and that is as a Malory pastiche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Romance of Utena

And right so did Sir Utena defeat that false knight Sir Otori, but she yode straight unto the skycastle, for he had in his prison many good knights. And hastily she opened the prison door, and there she let out all the prisoners, and every one loosed other of their bonds. But ever did Sir Utena look for Sir Himemiya, that was Sir Otori's sister that had been prisoned long time in the lowest tower.

And also there was Sir Touga, that was called the red knight, and Sir Saiunji, and Sir Miki that was a gentle soul and Sir Juri that was never overcome in clean battle, and Sir Nanami, and many other good knights, to the number of a full score, and all these knights had been made prisoners of Sir Otori by his wiles, and been long in prison.

And then all the country said they would hold of Sir Utena. Nay, said Sir Utena, I will not so; here is Sir Wakaba that I made a knight of my own hands, that is a worshipful knight. So was lordship given to Wakaba, whereof she thanked her; and so was she lord, and worshipfully she did govern it. And then Sir Wakaba delivered all prisoners, and set good governance in that skycastle. And all that were prisoners there were led into a fair chamber, and there was a cloth laid, richly beseen of all that longed unto a table, and there were they served of all wines and meats that they could think. And so the knights refreshed them that night and then departed them. 

But Sir Miki was a gentle soul and so rested he in the sunlit garden of that castle, and his sister Sir Kozue with him, and also Mitsuru, that was Sir Nanami's page.

And Sir Himemiya would by no means abide even that night, for wit thee that she had been a prisoner for many years, and had longed to be free. So they armed her at all points and her horse was dressed in goodly harness likewise, with full noble plumes, and caparisoned in silk, and so mounted her on that sky-horse and rode her a ways. And wit thee that Sir Himemiya made great joy to be free, and so spurred her horse a great raundon, that it should wallop through the clouds and about the turrets of that skycastle. And she gave such voice to her good cheer that it was a marvel to hear. And wit thee that Sir Utena was with her, for she held Sir Himemiya paramour, and she her again.

And so leave we Sir Utena and Sir Himamaya, for they ride ever on through the clouds, and there seek they strange adventures and ever do they overcome them through their noble prowess.

**Author's Note:**

> There's an awful lot of "after the end Utena and Anthy find each other" fic, none of which embraces what we're shown 39 times in the intro sequence- they have flying horses and plate armour - I'd love to read International Sky-Jousting Circuit!Anthy.
> 
> [Ryxl's "Beauty and the Breast" at least mentions the flying horses]


End file.
